Betrayal
by MidnightHowl89
Summary: Kagome has always harbored a secret love for Sesshoumaru, but what happens when she catches her sister, Kikyo in bed with the man that she always thought was her one true love
1. The Worst Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co.

It was the worst betrayal she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know what to do. Kagome Higurashi had never been the prettiest, or the smartest, but she always had the biggest heart. She would do anything for anyone, but she didn't know how to handle this. How could she? Kikyo..her own sister! She didn't know what to think, or how to react. The one thing she had wanted the most in her entire life, and Kikyo had stolen it from her. The other times it hadn't mattered. The other times weren't this important to her. The other times weren't over Sesshoumaru Takashi. Sesshoumaru with that gorgeous body, brooding eyes, and wonderfully fluffy tail. Kagome was his friend but always wanted more out of it. He had listened to her like no one else had. He had been there for her. But now he was with HER...

Kagome had grown up, always inferior of her sister Kikyo. Where Kikyo had excelled, Kagome failed miserably. Where as Kikyo was a size 2, kagoma had always had a bit extra meat on her bones. She always lost the guy to her sister. They didn't want her. They wanted Kikyo. Kikyo with her (FAKE)blonde hair and her blue(CONTACTS DUH!) was everymans dream, unlike Kagome. Kagome was a size 14 with jet black hair but natural blue eyes that reminded her of the waters of the Carribean. Every once in a while Kagome would find someone that cared for her, but the second they got what they wanted, it was over. One had gone so far as to date her just so he could steal her car. Another had dated her just to see had been so sure about her and Sesshoumaru though. She could see a kindness in his eyes towards her that no man had ever shown her before. He was gentle and returned any favor that she had done for him. He had been so kind. She had been so sure that he liked her. Up until the day that she walked into Kikyo's room for a cd and instead walked right into Kikyo and Sesshoubaru's love making session. The events that ensued that day were comparable to World War II.

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome's face was red with fury. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU! I WANT EVERYTHING I'VE EVER GIVEN YOU BACK! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T COME OVER THERE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING HAIR OUT!!"

She grabbed the cd she had come in the room for, it was hers anyways. She turned to say something to Kikyo but found herself lost for words. A single tear ran down her cheek as she turned to walk to her room. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she had been. She had believed that there was one person in this world that wouldn't betray her, correction, she had believed there were two people. Both of these people had just showed her, no, they had reminded her of why she never trusted anyone. She couldn't allow herself to trust anyone...not anymore.

"Its not like he even likes you."At these words Kagome stopped at the door still turned away from the slut, her jaw practically on the floor. She could't believe that Kikyo had acutally had the nerve to say something like that. She was her sister, emphasis on the WAS part. as far as Kagome was concerned she didn't have a sister anymore. She slowly turned around.

"You stupid bitch," she started in on Kikyo. "Its not about him liking 's about me liking him, and you acutally being decent enough of a sister to respect that. Then again i guess its too much to expect a little bit of decency from you. After all, this isn't anything new, you've done this our whole lives. Its just a new twist on a trick you've been turning for years."

The last part had been said specifically to hurt Kikyo. She had always been afraid that people would see her as a whore because of how many people she had been with but Kagome had spent all of those years convincing her that they were wrong if they thought that. That if she was a whore then everyone that had the nerve to call her a whore was one as well. But this last sexcapade of Kikyo's was the final straw. This time was the last time she would put up with anything from anyone. She had let down her guard and actually fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. And here he was laying in bed with her sister, correction, her ex-sister. He got out of bed and started putting on his clothes.A look in his eyes like he knew what he was doing all along he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself. He started to get up when Kikyo finally figured out what she was going to say.

"You've got some nerve, ya know?" started Kikyo. "Calling me a whore when you've been with just as many guys as i have. I'm sorry that guys have always prefered blonde to brunette...Lean meat to rump roast."

That was it, Kikyo had crossed the final line. The one line that truly divided them, their weight. kagome flew across the room, clawing at Kikyo's face as she did so. She had the upper hand, her opponent was underneath the covers where as she was not. Sesshoumaru moved quickly getting out of the way of the projectile known as Kagome. He could't believe that he had started this. All he knew was that he didn't want to be here when it was finished. He slowly started to inch towards the door thinking about all the times he and Kagome had spent together. It was becoming painfully obvious why she had spent so much time with him in the past. He remembered every evening they had spent together, all of the laughs they had shared. He could remember that gaze in her eyes that he noticed when she thought he wasn't looking at her. It was one of longing.

In truth, he realized that he had started having feelings for her as well. It was jsut like him to mess up every good thing that he had in his life. They could have had something beautiful together but it didn't matter anymore, seeing as how she was probably never going to talk to him again. Was it all worth what he had just done? They had been friends since the first time he had been a freshman. He realized it was too late to wonder if losing Kagome's friendship was worth being with Kikyo. A clump of hair hit him in the face.

"THATS ENOUGH," he yelled, both of them stopping where they were."Look at yourselves, fighting over a guy. You two have been inseperable since the day we met eachother and I'm not going to let something like this ruin ya'lls relationship."

He looked at kagome realizing the look she had in her eyes. It may have been wiser for him to just quietly exit the building when he had the chance instead of grabbing the attention of both of the Higurashi sisters, especially considering the fact that they were fighting over him. Kagome got off of the bed and started to slowly walk towards Sesshoumaru. He slowly started backing away from her wondering how harshly she was about to lay into him.

Sorry this chapter's so short but its been a while since i've written and i want to know how it is before i get really into it


	2. Love, and Inner Demons

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inu and co.

"And you," she started."you have a lot of nerve saying something in this situation. If you would have thought before you went to bed with the bitch then this wouldn't even be happening. If you would have thought about everytime we were together, every time i had come to you because my heart had been broken. I came to you because you were the only one who could make me feel better. But you're just like her."

Kagome grabbed the cd she had come for and stormed out of the room and into her own, slamming the door and locking it. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She was too emotional and no one knew what came out when she got like this. As she placed the cd in the radio the tears started flowing more freely. It took alot to get her to this point, and it had been a while since something so horrible had happened that she had been like this. She kept seeing them together over and over in her mind. She heard a knock on the door and turned the music up louder. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. A knock again, this time louder than last. And a voice accompying the knock.

"Kagome," it was that bastard sesshoumaru."Please open the door, I'm sorry, I don't know why i didn't see it before. Please, don't let this get in the way of our friendship."

There was that dreaded word...Friendship.

"Just go away," she replied as another tear ran down her cheek."You just don't get it. For years i've stood by and watched so many girls screw you over and hurt you just waiting for the day when you noticed all of the signals that had been right in front of you for years. Well this time is it, you've crossed the line. I don't care anymore. Go...be with Kikyo if you want, and its obvious you do. just don't come crying to me when she screws you over. You know she's cheated on every guy she's ever been with right? Just ask Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Naraku, Miroku,oh and don't forget your father"

"I don't want he-"

"Obviously you do!"

"You didn't let me finish, I don't want her, because I want you. You're right, i was stupid, i didn't realize what i had in fron of me but that doesn't matter anymore because i do now. Kagome..."

The door opened. Kagome stood there with tears running down her face. A faint smile traced her lips knowing what he was about to say.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it" she cautioned.

"I do mean it, I love you Kagome"

The smile grew as she looked at him. She threw her arms around him as he pulled her closer with his tail. The soft warmth of his fur around her neck comforted her making her feel like they were the only people in the world as he leaned down and kissed her.

..........

Two Weeks Later

...........

It had been an emotional rollercoaster for her, finding her sister in bed with the one guy she really loved, and then finding out he loved her back. At first everything was perfect. Sesshoumaru had been the perfect boyfriend, he was kind, loving, generous, until he got what he wanted. It was the same story as every other guy. He changed, but he wouldn't dump her, instead he made her stay with him. She was forced to stay with him, not because he loved her, but because he wanted more, and he knew she wouldn't leave him because she did love him. Things grew worse. Kagome would come home with bruises on her arms, one night it went too far. She walked through the front door to find Kikyo watching Tv.

"Oh my god!,"screamed Kikyo,"What has he done to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Thats a lie and you know it, Kagome! The bruises on your arm i could ignore, i chalked them up to ya'll being too rough in bed. But this is different, you've never come home with a black eye...I'm gonna kill him. He's gonna wish that he had never messed with you kagome, I'll do anything. I'll call Inu, get him to talk to him, they are brothers after all. If he listens to anyone, he'll listen to his brother."

"Just stay out of it Kikyo, its none of your business" Kagome walked into the bathroom and pulled out her makeup kit. From being with Sesshoumaru even for this short ammount of time, she had become an expert at covering up bruises. She got to work, gently dabbing at the area with her base, as the area was still sore.

"Like Hell its none of my business!" started Kikyo."You're my sister, and i love you. I don't want anything, or anyone...to hurt you." she stood there looking at Kagome, trying to cover the bruise in was her sister, she loved her more than anything in the entire world and would go to any length to prove it...including killing her boyfriend for beating her. she walked back to her room and pulled out her cell phone. "Inu, i need a favor."

"You want a favor from me? after cheating on me with my best friend?" Inu-yasha hung up the phone. It rang once more and he answered. "what?!"

"You're brother," started Kikyo "has taken to beating my sister. she's had bruises all over her arms for the last week. tonight she came home with a black eye and then told me to mind my own damn business. Now you and i both know that when it comes to my sister I'm not going to mind my own business if she's getting hurt. So you have two options, either you talk some sense into your brother, or i'll beat it into him so badly he doesn't recognize his face. Got it?"

"Relax, I got it, I'll talk to him." Inu-yasha replied and hung up.

"Its taken care of" she told kagome "Inu-yasha's going to talk to him."

....................

At the Takashi Residence

.....................

Inu-Yasha got off the phone with Kikyo. How was he going to tell his brother that he needed to lay off beating his girlfriend. He sat down, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This was more complicated than he had ever bargained for. Yes, he had loved Kikyo, yes he had promised her he would do anything that she ever asked him to. But he never meant for it to go this far. How was he supposed to know when he made that promise that his brother was going to end up with Kikyo's twin. How was he supposed to know that his brother had turned into a womanizing, girlfriend beater. He couldn't, he didn't know. His brother had always been so kind to his girlfriends. Why would he do something like this. he walked into Sesshoumaru's room to find something he had never expected.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing" said Inu as he walked towards his brother, his ears twitching from the music being so loud, and catching a buzz. His brother had a pipe to his lips and was in the middle of inhaling when he heard Inu.

"It's none of your business, mutt" he exhaled, "but if you must know im enjoying the pot i bought. Now, either tell me what you want or get the fuck out of my room."

"What's happened to you bro?" started Inu-Yasha "You were never like this before, you didn't do drugs, you didn't drink, you didn't listen to rap, and you sure as hell didn't listen to rap. So tell me Sessh, what exactly happened that this all of the sudden changed. Are you all of the sudden going through a midlife crisis, I know you're 500 but dad didn't go through his until he was at least 800."

"Do you know what it feels like baby brother," replied Sesshoumaru. "To be in the middle of that perfect moment, and then have the evil in you come out? To be so in love with the perfect girl and then have it snatched away because you're a demon. I can never fully have her Inu. She will never truly be mine, part of her will always belong to my inner demon. The one part of me that would actually hurt her. The one part of me that would hit her. I drink to forget what I've done to her, I smoke to try to keep it from coming out. I listen to the music because it keeps me from hearing its voice."

"Thats no excuse Sessh...if you would just talk to dad i know he could help you. He's been through this and you know it. Every demon, even half-bloods, goes through this at the point of maturity. What it sounds like to me is that your full powers have started to come in. Please brother, go talk to dad. Thats all i have to say on the subject, but if you love kagome at all, you know what to do."

Inu-yasha walked back to his own room, shaking his head. He couldn't believe That it was that time for Sesshoumaru. He couldn't believe that it came at the worst time possible. And then it hit him. This was just the beginning for Sesshoumaru, and Kagome if she chose to stay with him through it all. He had to tell Kikyo so she could tell kagome. Knowing Kagome like he had for years, she wouldn't care. He knew that she loved Sesshoumaru, but he feared the worst for Kagome if she did stay with him.

................

Authors Note: Geez i don't remember it being this easy in school lol. If you want more, you know what to do!


	3. Frustrations

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inu and Co.

...............

Sesshoumaru turned up the volume of his music as Inu-yasha walke out, drowning out any other sounds that could come into his life, including the voice inside of his head. All he wanted to do was escape from life. He had never been so afraid, or so sure, of himself. He had to get away, he had to begin life anew. He wanted so much more out of life, and he almost had it, until all of this started. He was done with this...'But what about kagome?' rang the sensitive side of him.'Screw the wench' replied his demon. he took an inhale from the pipe so he wouldn't hear the voice. He couldn't leave. This was his child hood inner demon started to take over once more, it was growing stronger than he could fight against and he knew it. With every breath he took it grew stronger. His eyes started to glow red, as two purple scarlike images became visible on each cheek. His nails grew longer as acid started to drip from them. He couldn't fight anymore.

His heart slowly started to break knowing what this would mean for Kagome. His beast wouldn't let him leave in all honesty. Her body was just to sweet and his demon craved her all the time. he didn't want to do this to her. He wished he could take away the pain that he cause her, but he knew that there would just be more to come. 'What she feels doesn't matter anymore' he heard his inner demon whisper 'only what she can give us. without it she's useless to you and you know it. without her your line will die. Or be left to be carried on by that half-breed of a brother of yours.' His cell phone rang. It was Kagome, he placed it back on the table knowing he couldn't talk to her like this. His demon was growing stronger and it knew what it wanted. If he talked to her it would be disastrous. He had to get rid of this frustration, but without hurting kagome.

He arrived at the club, dressed for sucsess. He would find some random girl here, let her know what he wanted, and take her to bed. Kagome would never know, and she wouldn't be hurt. And there she was, the perfect girl to do it to. Her name was Kagura, she was known to the guys in town as the village whore. Word on the street was she would go to bed with anyone, and by the way she was dressed, it was true. Tonight the whore had on a jean skirt that just barely went below her ass, if she bent over the world would see everything. The top she had on may as well have been the top from a bikini. He walked right up to her and started talking.

"Listen up bitch, i need to get some frustrations out and i know you can help me with them."

"What kind of frustrations are we talking about babe?" she said with a seductive look on her face as she started to wrap her arms around his neck. She knew exactly what he was talking about but it was part ofher game, and on top of it all she loved hearing the men that came to her actually say what it was that they wanted from her.

"You know what i want, and i'm not gonna lie to you, its gonna be rough, you'll probably have a few bruised ribs once i'm done with you. But i'm willing to pay you for it...After all, better you than my girlfriend. I've done given her a black eye once and if it happens again her sisters gonna try to kill me."

"Lets get this over with, its 100 for each hour, come on." He followed her into the room she had in the back of the club. Rumor was the club was owned by her parents before they mysteriously died and passed the club on to moment the door closed he threw her against the wall, claws digging into her neck.

He moved his hand and kissed her neck, his fangs nipping at her flesh, blood leaking from the wounds into his mouth. He threw her onto the bed ripping her clothes to shreds as he did so. now that he was no longer blocked from what he wanted he unzipped his pants, his member raging as hispants dropped to the floor. He let himself slip between her legs as he pumped in and claws tearing through her skin, his eyes started to go back to their natural color. He finished and pulled his pants back on. Pulling 100 out of his wallet and threw it at her.

"Thanks bitch" He walked out of the door.

................

So thats it for this chapter, sorry it was so short, but i'm not really feeling that well but i don't want to dissappoint ya'll so i hope you enjoyed it, hopefully i'll have another, longer chapter up sometime tomorrow. 


	4. The Truth Can be So Fickle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co.

...........

Sesshoumaru left the club to go home. His beast had been tamed and he knew exactly who he wanted to be with right now. As he got home he decided that before going over to Kagome's he should take a shower. He turned the water on almost scalding hot. Slowly stripping he finally got in the shower. His silver locks slowly became soaked as he ran his hands over his body. He wished kagome was with him. He wished she was there to caress him and tell him everything was alright...He had to tell her about his beast. At least she would know there was a reason why he did the things he did. And that he was still the same guy that she fell in love with. And that he still loved her as well. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he finished. He walked into his room and picked up his cell phone.

"Kagome, i need to see you," he told her. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

.............

At the Higurashi house

.............

Kagome got off the phone with her lover and got dressed. They always seemed to do that. Somehow they always subconciously knew when the other was doing something and ended up doing the same thing as well. She picked out a pair of hip hugger jeans with a longsleeve hippie type shirt that had a low v-neck and sleeves that flare as they got to the bottom. She did her make-up rather conservatively, Sesshoumaru didn't like her make-up looking whorish. But then again, tonight she didn't really care. She knew what she had to do. It would be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, but her sister was right. If she stayed with Sesshoumaru it would only get worse. He would only hurt her more...And it would keep getting worse until she either put him in jail or he killed her. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She decided that she looked okay. Okay enough for breaking up with her boyfriend and love of her life anyways. She wanted the old Sesshoumaru back. She wanted him there, with her, right then. She could feel him running his fingers through her hair and gently caressing her neck. He would lean down and whisper he loved her and then kiss the top of her head. She wanted back the eyes that always seemed so gentle and the smile that could cure everything. Especially when she had her nightmares. There was a knock at the door. She knew exactly who it was. After a deep breath she answered the door to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking more handsome than he had ever looked before. He immediately took her into his arms and kissed her. They both spoke eachothers name at the same time.

"You first," said Kagome.

"Baby, I haven't exactly been truthful," he started. She could see the gentleness in his eyes again. "There's a reason why I've been such an awful boyfriend late-"

"I don't care."

"Baby please just let me explain. You know how I'm a demon, well my full powers have started coming in. When this happens the demon inside of me starts to take over and it can get pretty brutal sometimes. My father went through it when he was with my mother...after i was born. I remember seeing her crying and wondering why my father would put her through all of this when i knew he loved her. Anyone that knew him knew he loved her deeply. Baby when I hurt you i really don't mean to. I don't even realize I'm doing it...Until its too late. But its over now. I swear it will never happen again, I've found a way to control it so that it doesn't happen. I love you , and I know you love me too. Please baby just give me one more chance."

Kagome just stared at him not knowing what to believe. If she trusted him and it happened again she would never hear the end of it from Kikyo. But if she left him than she would always wonder what if. She stared at him for five minutes just looking at his face and guaging the way his expression had changed. She could almost see the hurt and regret in his eyes for what he had done. She could see the old Sesshoumaru in the way he looked at her.

"If i give you this chance, you have to understand its the last one."

"Baby, I do!" He took her up into his arms smiling so glad that she believed him. "I promise baby I'll never hurt you again." He bent down and kissed her. It was so wonderful knowing that everything was going to be better from now on. The only thing that could ruin this would be if Kagome found out exactly how, he was controlling his inner demon. But he had an excuse for that. She could never know the truth as to why life would be so good now.

Kikyo walked into the living room seeing her sister and her sister's scumbag of a boyfriend huggin in the doorway. She couldn't believe they were still together. She thought her sister was smarter than that but obvously she wasn't. The one thing Kikyo had always known was that if a man would hit a woman once, he would hit her again. And they would always come back saying they would never do it again. But the girl, being as in love as she was would always take him back. This was why Kikyo never had a serious boyfriend. She knew from previous experience that men couldn't be trusted. Especially demon men. They always wanted more, more than any human woman could ever give.

"Well, well, well, the scum is back."

"Kikyo, don't talk about my boyfriend like that. You don't know what he's been through."

"And I don't want to know...No matter what he's going through its no excuse to treat you like he has been."

"I know this," interrupted Sesshoumaru. "But it won't happen again, It's over now."

"I'll believe it when i see it." Kikyo turned and walked back to her room.

"So," asked Sesshoumaru. "what are we going to do tonight my love."

"WE," started Kagome, "are going to go out to dinner, and then a movie. Your treat."

"Sounds good to me. So where do you want to go my dear," started sesshoumaru. "Anything you want, Applebee's, Outback, Red Lobster? Just name it baby."

"Surprise me babe."

He smirked at her having the perfect place in mind. She had never looked more beautiful than she did tonight. He took out a cd and put it in. 'Battlefield' by Jordin sparx started playing and kagome smiled him. It was the song that they danced to on their first date. He took her to one of the hotest clubs in town. They had so much fun that night. As she finished reminiscing they pulled up to the restaurant at which they would be having dinner.

"Baby," started kagome as she stepped on the curb for Arnaud's. "This is absolutely wonderful. I can't believe that you would take me here."

"I just wanted you to know that i really mean it. All those problems that we had are over. I love you so much baby and I'm going to prove it to you."

He opened the door for her and put his arm around her waist as he followed her in. She had always wanted someone to bring her here but she had never been serious enough with anyone that she had told them her dream. But now here she was, with the man of her dreams. It couldn't be more perfect. she looked at him and smiled happy that she hadn't left him that night. Appearantly he had made reservations because they were sat at a table right away. After a wonderful meal they went to see 'New Moon' from the 'Twilight' series. He knew she had wanted to see that movie for a while and this was the perfect night. He brought her straight home, knowing he would have to start over with her from scratch.

"Tonight was wonderful baby."

"I planened all of it for you. Down to the last detail."

"Thank you, my love." Kagome turned and walked into her house. The evening had been wonderful and she couldn't wait to tell her sister. Kikyo was sitting in bed waiting on her sister to come home. Seeing her walk through the bedroom door, Kagome sat on her sisters bed and started to dish. She told her everything from the dinner to the fact that he hadn't even asked to come inside. She told her the evening had been so magical. The two said goodnight and Kagome went to her room and got into the sleep outfit that Sesshoumaru had bought her before they're relationship first started to go down hill. He had gotten it for her on the day of her birthday. It was a cute red lace cami, with a pair of red lace booty shorts panties. She laid down and closed her eyes, smiling, thinking ofthe day that had just passed.

...........

A/N: Okay i hope you really like this chapter because i had alot of fun writing it. Please leave me some reviews so i can make the story even better!!! 


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, I'm working as fast as I can to get the new chapter up, I've had writers block over the last couple of days but its gone now and im typing like there's no tomorrow.

There's going to be a big twist in the chapter I hope to have up by Thursday so keep checking back

There's going to be LOTS of drama...not right away of course lol

Love ya people, I love my fans!!

TTYL 


	6. Everything is not what it seems

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and co. and i also don't own the song used in this chapter, Leanne Rimes owns "Can't Fight the Moonlight" and Destiny's Child owns "soldier".

0000000000000000000

Four months had passed since the day Sesshoumaru had apologized and everything had been perfect. She didn't know how he was keeping his beast in check but what ever it was, it worked for her. she loved Sesshoumaru and was so happy he had told her what had really been going on in his life.

The phone rang but Kagome couln't find it. She searched frantically through her clothes, hearing it ring over and over again. She knew it was Sesshoumaru. Kikyo appeared at the door holding the still ringing phone.

"Looking for this?" taunted Kikyo. She wasn't going to encourage her sisters fantasy of being happy with the woman beater.

"Give me the phone...now" Kagome wasn't in the mood to play around. She snatched the phone from her evil half and answered it. "Moshi, Moshi!"

"Hey Kags," started Sesshoumaru. "I was thinking we could go out to the club tonight."

He had heard that Kagura was out of town so it was safe to go to his favorite club.

"That sounds fun baby. I can't wait."

"I'll pick you up at 6 then." He hung up the phone.

Kagome pressed the end button on the phone. She glanced at the clock. It was 4 already and she only had 2 hours to get ready. She wanted to call him back for a minute but knew she wouldn't have time. She was finally starting to trust him. She was finally starting to let go and relax around him. Finally she could be herself around someone and it made her so happy, especially because it was him of all people.

She had wanted to tell him she loved him.

0000000000000000000000

At the Takashi House

00000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru got up, he only had an hour to get ready because it took an hour to get to Kagome's house. He went to his closet and looked at his wardrobe realizing he didn't have anything to wear. Not anything clean anyways. Everything else had either been worn for work, or going to Kagome's house seeing as how Kagura was out of town.

He knew he had to stop seeing her soon. If he kept it up for too long Kagome would find out.

"Hey bro, what ya doin?" It was Inu-yasha.

"If you must know, half-breed, I'm getting ready for a date with Kagome." his expression softened when he saw the opportunity. "Dear, dear brother, you must have something I could wear tonight."

"Eh...I don't know, what do I get out of it?"

"I let you live another day"

"Now, now, fluffy, thats not very nice."

"How about, I owe ya one, within reason. nothing dramatic or out there. And you never call me that again."

"Why not? You let your girlfriend call you that."

"Because if you do I will tear you limb from limb...And thats a promise."

"Fine, gimme a second."

Inu-yasha dissappeared into his room. Sesshoumaru could hear things being thrown around and wondered how badly his brothers room was already messed up when he had just cleaned it a week ago. Something hit the wall with a thud awayking Sesshoumaru from his daze. Inu-yasha walked out of his room carryin a black, longsleeved, collared shirt and a pair of black jeans in his hand. he threw the clothes at Sesshoumaru and laughed.

"Don't say I never did nothin' for ya"

"Oh yes, I'm so grateful, you let me borrow clothes that i probably bought for you anyways. How heroic of you."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked into his room. He set down the clothes and removed his shirt looking at himself in his mirror as he did so. It was hard to look at himself knowing what he had been doing to the girl he loved with all of his heart. Kagome...The girl who always loved him no matter what he did. Kagome, with her crystal blue eyes and her long raven black hair flowing down past her wonderfully shapen butt. She had the body of a goddess and when she was in his arms it felt like they were the only people in the world.

00000000000000000

Back at the Higurashi Shrine

00000000000000000

Kagome was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth and straightening her hair at the same time. She had taken too long of a shower and only had 15 minutes left before 6. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he would be ten minutes early which meant she had 5 minutes to finish her hair, do her make up, and get into her clothes before he showed up. The doorbell rang.

"SHIT! Kikyo can you please get that! I'm not ready yet."

She heard the door open and Sesshoumaru greet her sister with the most respect. She told him that kagome would be down in a few minutes and to have a seat on the couch.

Kagome finally finished straightening her hair and pulled it into a loose side ponytail. She pulled out her make-up and found her base. She put a small dab on her finger and rubbed a little bit onto her pointing finger on ther other hand as well. Dabbing around her face she finished by rubbing it into her face. Pulling out her powder she put a little bit on her nose, cheeks, and forehead.

Her dress was black so she could use any color eyeshadow. She found a light blue that would bring out the blues in her eyes perfectly. Carefully applying it she moved on to the eyeliner. She started to sing to herself while finishing her makeup.

"You can try to resist,

Try to hide from my kiss,

But you know, But you know that you,

Can't fight the moonlight,

Deep in the dark,

You surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight,

No, you can't fight it,

It's gonna get to your heart."

Kagome walked to her room still humming the tune. She picked up the dress that she had chosen for tonight. It was a strapless black patent leather dress that barely ended past her butt, with a black ruffle made of tuling hanging off of the back of it. She pulled on her fishnet stockings and finished it off with a pair of black patent leather heels, that laced up the back.

As she walked down the stairs Sesshoumaru looked up. His jaw dropped to the flor immediately because of how gorgeous she looked. He couldn't wait to get to the club and show her off to everyone. All of the youkai at the club would be jealous when they saw Kagome. He got up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms as soon as he was within touching distance of her.

"Baby you look so beautiful."

"Thank you baby."

"so you're ready to go? I've got a wonderful evening planned for us tonight."

"Yea honey, where are we going?"

"The hottest club in town, The Black Hound."

Kagome got into his car. She had always wanted to go to the Black Hound before but Kagura, the owner had said you either had to be her friend, or be with a full-blooded youkai to get in. They got to the club where the music was loud, even outside. Sesshoumaru opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"Back of the line." The bouncer scared Kagome a little bit.

"I'm on the list, Sesshoumaru Takashi."

"Oh, Mr. Takashi, I'm so sorry, this is my first night working at the club and I've never met you before. Kagura told me that you were to be let in with no exceptions, right this way, Mr. Takashi."

The bouncer rambled as he removed the rope barrier. A host came and led the couple to the V.I.P. area of the club. Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru seemed so important to these people. Of course he was important to her but he was her boyfriend, correction, he was her one true love. No man would ever compare to him, no matter what they had done.

"Would you care to dance, my love?" Sesshoumaru stood up and extended his hand towards Kagome.

"I'd love to" She took his hand and followed him out to the VIP dance floor. The music started playing."Oh my god baby i love this song!!"

Hey (I want a Soldier!)

The way you got it, I'm the hottest around

They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around

(I got a Soldier!)

Wit the top down feeling the sounds

Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys

Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside

When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it

To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B

Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league

Please!

Kagome swayed her hips from side to side looking seductively at Sesshoumaru. She walked up to him and turned around grinding her hind quarters against him. She could feel him enlarge against her rump as he moved his hands letting them settle on her natural waist.

We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')

Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')

Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)

(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)

They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')

Sesshoumaru froze when he looked at the bar. Kagura was standing behind it. Staring him down. She started to walk over to him and he couldn't go anywhere without Kagome getting suspicious. His heart started to beat faster as she got closer. She finally reached him.

"Kagura, I thought you were out of town."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you. We have a problem."

"And Why is this my problem?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both stopped dancing at the same time. Sesshoumaru's jaw had dropped and Kagome's eyes had started to well up in tears.

"How far along are you?"

"4 months..."

Kagome stepped back from Sesshoumaru.

"Thats impossible," started kagome. "We've been together for over four months. That would mean..."

"That he cheated on you? yea...but don't worry, its not like he liked me or anything...appearently he was doing it so he would'nt hurt you...something about he had given you a black eye..."

"so you wouldn't hurt me?" she turned to Sesshoumaru. "What difference does not physically hurting me make, WHEN YOU HURT ME EMOTIONALLY!!"

"Baby, you don't understand." he started. "There's only one way for me to control my inner demon...and thats it. and if i use you to keep it under control i could break your body...or worse...I could Kill you!"

"Well you may as well have now..." she backed up towards the door as she spoke. "I should have known this is how it would turn out when I caught you in bed with my sister before we even got together. I hope you and Kagura are very happy together...You deserve eachother."

Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could towards the door. She didn't want him to catch up to her. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Go away Sesshoumaru."

"I, am not this Sesshoumaru that you speak of." She was greete dby a man that stood at about Sesshoumaru's height, with black hair, and blue eyes that matched hers in color and brilliance. He used too much faux fur in his wardrobe for her taste. but he was definitely the opposite of everything Sesshoumaru had turned out to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she stuttered. "My name's Kagome."

"I am Kouga, It's a pleasure to meet you kagome-san." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Sesshoumaru ran out of the club chasing after kagome. He ran out of the club and right into the scene of Kagome and his arch rival, Kouga.

"Get away from him, Kagome."

"Why? You didn't stay away from Kagura."

"He's nothing but trouble...trust me on this, the only thing that awaits you if you choose him is jail."

"Now, now, sesshoumaru, there's no reason to lie about me. I'm not that bad of a person.

The valet brought around Kouga's 350-Z and Kouga started to guide Kagome towards it.

"Kagome, I'm serious, do not get in that car." Kagome glared at him with daggers in her eyes as Kouga opened the passenger door. She sat in the seat and Kouga shut it.

"See ya later, dog breath." Kouga got in the car and drove away.

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...I promised a twist and I definitely think I gave ya'll one... I'm so glad to finally have this chapter down. The next chapter may take just as long to get out seeing as how i've got a new job and it will of course come first over my writing.

So please leave me some reviews, I really want to know what all of you think of my story. This is one that i'm actually going to complete. 


	7. There must be something there

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and Co.

KPOV

'The only thing that awaits you if you choose him is jail' These words went through my mind over and over until Kouga spoke for the first time in 20 minutes.

"So babe, where to?" We had come to a red light and he turned his head to look at me, a smile upon his lips. I smiled back in my most seductive manner. Tonight I wanted to forget all about Sesshoumaru. Tonight I just wanted to think about me.

"Any where but here handsome" I looked back ahead of us as the light turned green, not missing the mischievious smile Kouga had flashed at the last second.

"I know just the place" There was a hint of sadness to his voice, like he had just been hurt too. It was a beautiful night, a perfect night if you will. The perfect night for two perfect strangers to meet and forget all about their troubles. We had driven for another 20 minutes when I started to get worried, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe I shouldn't have gotten in this car. Maybe I should have gotten out at that stoplight when I knew where I was. But it was too late to worry, I had never been this far out of the city and wouldn't know my way back. So I just continued to look out the window at the stars in the night sky.

We finally pulled up to a house about 50 miles from the city. He got out of the car and walked around, opening my door for me and holding a hand out. 'Here we go' I thought as I took it. Kouga pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it for me to enter first. It was a beautiful home, filled with fine art, and smelling of vanilla. I thought this was kind of strange that a group of guys lived here and the place smelled of vanilla, until she walked up anyways. A kind looking older woman came out of her room, wearing a house coat over her night gown. She gave me a smile, reminding me of my own grandmother. Heading into the kitchen she made herself a glass of tea. Kouga walked over to her and bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma, this is Kagome." The old lady eyed me up and down just giving me the once over. I guessed she was deciding whether I was a hooker or just a slut, but her eyes lit up and the smile returned to her face.

"You have a sad aura about you sweetheart, why don't you tell me what's wrong. My grandson is always looking out for the downhearted." she poured another glass of tea, motioning me to the table. I sat down and thanked her as she handed me the glass. She made me feel comfortable and I brushed the thought of being with Kouga landing me in jail out of my mind. There was no way this kind woman was going to get me in any kind of trouble.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, fresh wounds and all..." I could hear the sadness in my voice as she nodded. Kouga had sat down beside me at this point, putting his arm around my waist.

"I understand dear, I've had my share of hurt, but what I found most helpful was talking to someone who wouldn't judge me for what had happened." she stood up. "If you want to talk, I'll be in my room"

With that the spinster was gone. It almost made me smile to think that this woman, who didn't even know me, would care about my problems just because I had come with her grandson. Kouga's grip around my waist tightened as he nuzzled into my hair. we spend a few minutes like that his nose in my neck, just taking in my scent. He got up and took my hand bringing me to my feet.

"Would you like to go to my house? It's right next door and I have an extra room you could sleep in, plus some clothes if you wanted to change into something more comfortable." I thought about how sweet it was that he had a place right next to his grandmother, probably so she wouldn't feel so alone. I imagine he came over here every morning, when he left, when he came home, and every evening just before going to sleep. It was kind of cute really. He let his grandmother know we were going next door and we left. We didn't take the car, just walked to his house. There was another car in the driveway.

"You have two cars?" I asked curious because this one was just as luxurious as the one we drove here in. He laughed.

"No, that's my roommate, Naraku's. He's usually in bed by this time though." The lights were on and he glanced at me nervously before turning the key. The man inside who I presumed was Naraku, was just in his boxers.

"Dude! I thought I told you to call me if you were bringing someone home?" He ran to his room and Kouga started laughing with his response.

"Yea but it's two in the morning! You're old self usually goes to bed around eleven!" Kouga brought me to the couch, kissing me on the cheek as I sat down. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scar you like that, haha"

Naraku walked out of his room pulling a shirt on, this time he had on pants.

"Man I'm only twenty three, I'm allowed to stay up once in a while..." he walked over holding his hand out for mine. I gave it to him and he brought it up to his lips kissing the top of it. "So who is this amazingly beautiful.." He stopped and examined my eyes, I started to expect a comment about looking upset. "woman with the incredibly sad eyes?"

"I'm Kagome, and I'm fine, thank you."

"Fine, isn't a state of being sweetheart, it's an adjective. Everything we use to describe feeling is.." Kouga chose to be my knight in shining armour at the point and clapped a hand around Naraku's mouth.

"Dude, you're gonna BORE her to tears if you start with that philosiphy crap." He laughed, and I was becoming more fond of that laugh everytime I heard it. He dissappeared into his room and came out with a pair of starter shorts and a muscle shirt. I imagined him wearing them and got wet right then and there. Both boys looked at me and I realized when Kouga started sniffing the air that these two were demons. It wasn't uncommon these days to run into a demon on the street disguised as a human. I got up from my seat.

"I'm just gonna go change, where's the bathroom?" Kouga stepped forward and started leading me down the hall. He pointed to the door at the end.

"You can change in there, or you can use the one in my room. There's not one in the spare bedroom sorry." That mischievious grin had managed it's way onto his lips again and I couldn't help but giggle. As I walked down the hall to the bathroom he had pointed out I couldn't help but feel free.I closed the door and started to change. What a waste of a perfectly good seduction outfit. When I came out of the bathroom Kouga and Naraku were sitting on the couch yelling at the TV while watching a rerun of the latest football game. They were sitting on a three person couch, one on each end the only open space being in the middle. I sat in the arm chair...Kouga gave me a sad look like he had been expecting me to sit next to him before getting up, walking over to me, and picking me up. When he sat down again he had conveniently placed me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. This perfect stranger had gone out of his way to make me feel like and actual person rather than someone who he had to impress.

A/N: okay so I know it took an incredibly long time to update this but I finally did it, I just had the hardest time trying to come up with the direction and storyline for this chapter. I sat down Idk how many times trying to write before coming up with this. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long! 


	8. The Boy is Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: soooo I decided to change the category to Kagome/Kouga, It's crazy how when you leave a story for a while it takes a direction in the complete opposite of where you were going with it in the first place.

When I woke up in the morning I was in a bed that I instinctively knew wasn't my arm wrapped around me and for a moment I freaked out. That's when the events from the night before came back. Sesshoumaru's indescretion, Kouga's knight in shining armour rescue. I panicked another moment that we were in his bed together when I realized I still had my clothes on. Nothing had happened, he had probably just figured I wouldn't want to wake up alone. I went to get out of the bed when his arm tightened around me and he mumbled something still asleep. I could feel him pressing against my ass. It wasn't what scared me though. What scared me was how much I wanted him to wake up and use me to help him. He had been my rescuer last night but that wasn't the reason I wanted him. Everything in my life up until this point had made sense. It made sense that when a man told you he was in love with you that you dated him. It made sense that if he was still saying he loved you that even if he was abusive, you stayed with him. Kouga didn't make sense. It didn't make sense to get into a car with someone you didn't know. It didn't make sense to go back to his house. It didn't make sense to sleep with him, even if only in the literal sense of the phrase. But right now I wanted him more than I had ever wanted Sesshoumaru. I wanted him to wake up and kiss me. I wanted him to make love...no...I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, covered in sweat as he made me moan in pleasure. I wanted him to use me, just as much as I wanted to use him. As if sensing my need he woke up at that precise moment. His hips ground into my ass and I got a clearer feel of his morning erection.

"I can sense your arousal, you know that right?" He kissed the back of my neck after he asked this. His hand moved up to my chest and started pawing at my breast. He moved and before I knew what was happening I was on my back, him staring down at lips crashed onto mine as he continued to massage my chest. His other hand had found it's way down to the waist band of the shorts I had borrowed from him. It continued into the shorts and found my core, already wet for him. A look of lust raptured his face as two of his fingers delved into my other hand left my body and began to push his tank top up my body. I sat up, with a gutteral moan and took the tank top off, his fingers working their magic in my center the entire time. The shirt landed on the floor as his lips crashed onto mine again. His fingers wound themselves into my hair and his lips found my neck. I felt his fangs brush against my skin, reminding me I was about to fuck a demon. Then again what did it matter? Sesshoumaru was a demon...

The thought left my mind as quickly as it had entered when Kouga's hand left my pussy. With both hands he yanked my shorts off, taking his off right after. His cock was huge, bigger than the other's by far, I couldn't even think of the name of my other lover right now, it had been forgotten. Kouga's lips worked their way down my body until he found my lower lips. His tounge ran up and down my slit, which was pulsing, begging for him to enter. In one swift moment it delved into my pussy, starting at the bottom until it found my clit. He began to work circles on it, bringing me closer to climax. One of his hands continued its work on my left breast, as my hands found his hair and started pulling and pushing his head further into my core. The only word I could find it in myself to say was his name. I said it over and over again, faster, the closer I came to my climax. In less that three minutes that moment had arrived, and I screamed his name as I went over the edge.

In one movement his cock was inside of me, his left hand on my right breast, his mouth on my right. His right hand had found its way back to my hair pulling it as he pushed in and pulled out of me repeatedly. His mouth moved back up to my neck and left it. His eyes made contact with mine and his mouth uttered two words that in this moment I knew were sincere.

"So beautiful." I nearly came again right then and there. He pulled out and I whimpered from the loss of contact. Kouga flipped me onto my hands and knees, shoving back into me with such force that I did cum. His hand pulled at my hair for leverage, and his other clawed it's way down my back. His movements became erratic and I knew he was close. With one final thrust he bit into my back causing my third climax to fall with his own. We collapsed next to eachother a ball of sweat, flesh, and hair. He kissed the back of my neck and we started to fall asleep again when we heard a knock on the door. A horrified thought hit me when I realized he had a mumbled into the back of my hair. "Perfect timing Naraku, as always"

"Don't you know it bro!" We heard through the doorway and Kouga shook his head. I could feel him laughing and he got up and handed me my clothing.

"We'll be right out!" As I got dressed Kouga came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Don't leave, stay for a few days..."

Oh, how I wanted to do that. To have amazing sex endlessly for the next few days. I wanted it enought that I honestly didn't care how worried anyone would be about me. The last 8 hours of my life had been amazing. He had completely made me forget about the pain I had felt the night before. That little pang in my chest was there for only a moment before I remembered that if he had really loved me he wouldn't have slept with that whore. As far as I was concerned we were over the second his lips touched hers.

"What will we do if I stay" I asked him as I turned around. The look of adoration in his eyes told me everything that I needed to know. He had been through the same thing I had at one point. He too, had someone he loved play with his heart, we were kindred spirits this wolf demon and I. The one thing I hadn't noticed until now brought attention to himself. His tail started wagging at the thought that I might stay.

"We'll stay in, watching movies and playing games, I'll cook for you, every meal, you won't have to lift a finger. And every night we'll make love, maybe under the stars, if you want. I have a futon on the back porch for when I have cook outs." This all sounded amazing to me and i was sorely tempted to stay, even if I did have responsibilities back home. I didn't have to worry about work, I had just started my week long vacation.

"I have no clothes."

"I kind of like the idea of you walking around in nothing in my house. But Naraku is here, so I can either take you to your place or I can take you shopping, money is no object for me, I'm the heir to a fortune." This man I had just met wanted to spend money on me. Not to say sorry, like it always seemed to be with Sesshoumaru, but just because. I couldn't allow that though to I decided to go back to my house. Just like I had thought, he went to his grandmother's house to check on her. She was pleased, to say the least, to see that I was still there. I think she was just happy that her grandson was happy. It made me wonder what happened to his parents, that was a conversation for another time though. We drove to the house I shared with my sister Kikyo, holding hands the entire time. When we pulled up I saw Sesshoumaru's car in the drive and anger overtook me. I could care less if he was fucking my sister, but what pissed me off was that it was at my house. We pulled in and once again Kouga got out and was at my door before I could reach for the handle. He opened the car door for me and took my hand, helping me out. As I got to the front door I pulled out my keys.

"Sorry for the mess."

"Everyone's house is a little dirty"

"Not the one I'm talking about..." I entered the house to find Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch, head in his hands. He looked up and it looked as if he had been crying. The smile on his face quickly faded when he noticed Kouga behind me.

"So that's where you've been? with HIM?" His eyes turned to anger.

"That's none of your concern, hasn't been since you slept with that whore at the club and knocked her up." I walked past him to my room and he followed me. He was always a bit possessive and it got a bit annoying sometimes. His hand roughly grabbed the top of my arm and spun me around. "Sesshoumaru, you're hurting me."

I probably shouldn't have said that so loud because in an instant Kouga was in the room, punching him in the face. Sesshoumaru hit the wall with a thud. Kikyo walked out of her room curious to what was going on. She went wide-eyed when she saw the black eye forming on Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry Kikyo, didn't mean to disturb you." I walked into my room and grabbed a bag to start packing some clothes. Kikyo walked in and shut the door leaving Sesshoumaru in the hall by himself. She locked it so he couldn't get in. Her eyes traveled up and down Kouga and I could see the seductress in her coming out. "Touch him and you'll have a bruise to match Sesshoumaru."

This surprised Kouga, and you could see how having a girl be so protective of him turned him on. It made me feel better to know that his eye's were only for me. I started stuffing clothes into the duffle bag. a few shirts, some shorts, a couple of night gowns and some lingerie.

"Wouldn't dream of it, although I am wondering how you nabbed such a delicious treat. His type don't ususally go for yours. They usually prefer someone like me. You know, sexy?" That was my last straw, she had slept with my man, stolen countless men from me, and was always bullying me into thinking I was ugly. I had had enough. When she left my room, her and my ex had a matching set. Kouga swept me into his arms and his mouth crashed onto mine.

"That, was increadibly sexy."

A/N: soooo I didn't think I'd have my muse back this fast, who knows when the next chapter will be up :) please review, it gives me the warm fuzzies! 


	9. AN not update

Authors note:

I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers, seeing reviews gives me warm fuzzies. What does not give me warm fuzzies though, is flames. One, if you are going to call me out and call my story a cliche, realize that i do sometimes use my own experiences in my stories, therefore you are calling my life a cliche.

Two. If you're going to write a flame, don't take the bitch way out and leave it anonymously so I can't message you asking what you think could be improved, and what just doesn't work.

Now to my loyal fans, I promise you that I will keep writing, and I appreciate all of your comments encouraging me to keep going. It's wonderful to know that someone out there appreciates what I do.

The next chapter should be up in a few days for those who want to read it and leave positive comments either signed or anonymous, and constructive criticism, but if you're going to do the latter please sign in so I can really get to the heart of the comment and find out what you don't like. I always appreciate criticism so long as I can actually use it to better my story.

Once again, I love you all and do hope you continue reading my work! :) 


End file.
